The Pilot Project Core provides one mechanism by which this consortium acts as a dynamic entity. It provides a flexible means for developing and exploring new research activities and directions for the Consortium and a mechanism by which new sites can be added or projects can evolve into independently funded research projects. During the 5 years of this Consortium we believe that we can fund approximately 14 pilot projects. We will start with 4 pilot projects in the 01-year, each running for two years. New projects will start as these end, some will be funded for a single year and others for two years. Of course other projects might be phased in as a funded pilot project spins off early into a regular research projects, or the progress on a pilot project is such that it is terminated early. The Consortium Coordinator will manage the Pilot Project Core, although again the Steering Committee will be intimately involved in this process. Following the initial round of pilot projects, additional projects will be solicited from Consortium members, affiliated investigators, other scientists interested in FASD, and investigators from others areas who might be interested in becoming part of the consortium. Announcements of the availability of these projects will be made through the Fetal Alcohol Study Group of the RSA, and other professional outlets. Each application for a pilot project will be screened by at least two members of the Scientific Advisory Board for scientific merit, innovation, and relationship to other projects in the Consortium. Applications that pass this first screen will be sent to the Steering Committee, which will assign primary and secondary reviewers of each proposal. These proposals will be discussed at one of the two annual meetings of the group. Pilot projects for the initial term were chosen with new ideas in mind. There was an emphasis on adding new sites that might contribute to the overall functioning of the Consortium over the long-term. These sites would have unique resources available to them, or unique attributes about the population under study. Thus, projects were chosen to be conducted in Buffalo, NY; the Ukraine; and Rome, Italy. The other consideration was that the pilot projects should utilize new and novel methods to assist in the diagnosis or treatment of FASD. In this regard, a project was chosen with a potential of diagnosing FASD early in life, based upon ultrasound imaging of the corpus callos.